


Capture Me (Too)

by doitall, kyudos2you



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitall/pseuds/doitall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyudos2you/pseuds/kyudos2you
Summary: Ministry of Magic!au. Kyungsoo's first day goes.. well, at least he has a very good looking colleague.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for do-itall fic fest (Prompt #199)
> 
> Author's Note: Hope you'll enjoy this everyone! And thanks Jun for being a wonderful beta! <3

There isn’t much light where he is standing. The sun has already risen but the buildings along the alley provide enough shade. He looks around quickly, unnecessarily relieved that no one is around. He wouldn’t have been able to apparate here if there were.  
  
Kyungsoo gives his body a little shake; he never really liked apparating. Even though it takes just a fraction of a second, that squished feeling is never something he’ll get used to no matter how many times he does it.  
  
He inspects his appearance once more, making sure his tie isn't crooked and confirming for the third time that morning that he indeed remembered to wear socks today.  
  
He walks out the alley slowly, turning right and barely avoiding a woman walking in the opposite direction. She's distracted with the device that every muggle seems to have nowadays. If he hadn’t chosen to take Arithmancy instead of Muggle Studies, he would have known what that damn thing was called.  
  
It isn’t long until he sees his destination, the Banpo Bridge. Despite it still being early morning, he spots a few pedestrians around and many more of those muggle transportation vehicles along the bridge itself.  
  
Approaching the Han River, Kyungsoo looks around one last time, slight smirk adorning his face as he spots a young couple walking leisurely, unaware of what he’s about to do. Heaving out a big breath, Kyungsoo walks into the river.  
  
A slightly cold sensation rushes over his entire body but is gone as soon as it appears.  
  
Seconds pass and he comes upon a vast hall covered with black marble tiles, still dry as a bone. Unsurprisingly, the place is already packed with wizards and witches alike, some emerging from the river’s other side. There are at least fifteen fireplaces along the only visible wall in the hall, writings in ancient language carved into the stones around them. Emerald green flames flares in some of them immediately followed by the appearance of Ministry workers.  
  
It’s Kyungsoo’s third time at the Ministry and yet the sight never cease to amaze him. His first was when he was seven years old. His father had been forced to bring him to work since both his mother and brother had simultaneously contracted the Pox. The first time he walked into the river, he remembered asking his father worriedly about the muggles being able to see them. The then middle-aged man had looked at Kyungsoo adoringly and explained that an enchantment had been put around the bridge, disallowing muggles to see them at all. The rest of the day, little Kyungsoo was struck with awe.  
  
The second time he came to the Ministry was about a month ago, to interview for the job he had applied for as soon as he passed his N.E.W.T. examination. He had been brimming with nerves but managed to be impressed by the place nonetheless and it seems, his interviewers too.  
  
Which leads to today, Kyungsoo’s first day working at the Ministry of Magic, specifically in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. It wasn’t something that he aspired to do since a young age, but he’s been told he would make a good negotiator and with him being fluent in a couple different languages, it was a logical career choice.  
  
A man bumps into him from behind, grumbling under his breath about annoying first timers. This breaks Kyungsoo out of his reverie and prompts him to finally walk towards the Ministry’s main entrance.  
  
He doesn’t actually know where he is going. The interview wasn’t held at the department itself, he recalls the interviewer mentioning something about pixies escaping from the neighboring department and making a mess even magic couldn't fix in one day. Thus the interview had to be done someplace else.  
  
It seems luck is on his side when Kyungsoo spots one of his interviewer rushing past him, heading towards one of the many lifts surrounding the lobby. Much to his chagrin however, his short legs aren’t fast enough for him to catch up with the man, missing him by a few beats. Thankfully, he manages to overhear the man telling the lift attendant which floor he’s going to.  
  
Nervously, Kyungsoo hurries into the next available lift, immediately squeezed to the back as more people start coming in.  
  
“Level 10 please,” he squeaks out. The witch standing next to him scans him up and down down, face impassive and judgemental by the looks of it. She faces forwards once more, likely deciding Kyungsoo is not interesting after all. Kyungsoo only takes a little offence.  
  
The remainder of the ride is uneventful. The lift stops at a few levels, but not in a descending or ascending order weirdly enough. The witch gets off first at Level 4 and a large wizard, probably half-giant, blocking his entire view of the door gets off at Level 13, one stop before Kyungsoo. He nods at the lift attendant before finally stepping out.  
  
If Kyungsoo had expected each of the departments to be clearly labelled then he would be greatly disappointed. Instead, he is faced with a long and dim hallway. How very stereotypical of a magical place, he thinks. A few of Ministry employees walk past but none pay attention to him. The walls are made of bricks, old but sturdy. He likes to believe his ancestors probably helped built it.  
  
He walks down the hall, coming across the first door. There is no indication anywhere as to what department it is and peeking into the place itself doesn’t help much. A sudden tap on his shoulder almost unleashes an unmanly scream out of him, but he is thankfully saved from the embarrassment. He turns around and comes face to face with a slightly older looking man, smiling down at him.  
  
“Are you lost, boy?”  
  
Kyungsoo almost shakes his head instinctively but decided otherwise because yes, he is actually lost.  
  
“Yes, sir. I’m looking for the Department of International Magical Cooperation.”  
  
The man’s mouth open slightly, nodding in acknowledgement. “Ah, the D.I.M.C. You must be the new guy Head Division Kim was telling me about. Okay well your office is further down the hall, it shouldn’t be too difficult to find.”  
  
“I hope so,” chuckles Kyungsoo nervously, “thank you, sir.”  
  
“Good luck on your first day boy!” the man says, patting Kyungsoo firmly on the shoulder, “and watch out for the Billywigs!”  
  
He cackles and without giving Kyungsoo a chance to ask what he meant, disappears into the office Kyungsoo was peeking in moments before.  
  
Not wanting to waste any more time and already in danger of being in late on his first day of work, Kyungsoo hurries in the direction the man had pointed to earlier. True to his word, Kyungsoo arrives at another door to the left shortly with another one on the right slightly ahead.  
  
Peeking into the first, he sees at least a couple wizards already sitting at their desks, one reading the Maejig Ilbo, the headline ‘Busan Bludgers topping the Quidditch League’ visible even from afar. The other man is already deeply in engrossed work, furiously scribbling something on a aparchment.  
  
Kyungsoo clears his throat, intending to get one of the men's attention when yet another tap on his shoulder makes him jump on the spot, plastering himself to the wall as if threatened.  
  
A man stands in front of him, he is much taller since Kyungsoo has to crane his neck a little to see his face. He is frowning and it doesn’t take a genius to be able to tell that the man is annoyed.  
  
“You’re the new guy right?”  
  
Kyungsoo nods, slightly taken aback by the depth of the man’s voice. The furrow on the man’s brow lessens slightly at Kyungsoo’s admission, making him seem a lot younger than he looked at first. But regardless, this man must be at least three years older than him.  
  
A few seconds pass as the man appears to be in thought, staring at the floor. Kyungsoo takes the time to scan over the man once more. He is in casual clothes, much like what muggles like to wear when they go out for a walk. If the man’s wand wasn't peeking out from his right pocket, Kyungsoo would have thought this man was a muggle somehow lost in the magical world.  
  
Belatedly, Kyungsoo realises the man is also giving him a quick look-over.  
“You’re definitely not dressed properly,” he sighs, motioning Kyungsoo with a finger to follow him, “doesn't matter. Follow me, there isn’t much time.”  
  
_Not much time for what?_ Kyungsoo wants to ask but there are more critical questions that need to be answered.  
  
“You probably know this already but my name’s Kyungsoo,” he starts, catching up with the man’s brisk walk, “may I know your name sir?”  
  
“It’s Kim Jongin and there’s no need to call me sir. You can just call me Jongin.” They’re walking at a faster pace now, back towards the lifts. Jongin nods at a few employees walking in the other direction.  
  
“Ah, he must be Head Division Kim,” Kyungsoo mutters under his breath, impressed that someone so young is leading an entire department. It is not uncommon Kyungsoo knows, the Ministry is always giving chances to young, bright wizards and witches with potential and coincidentally the older ones prefer to retire early.  
  
The lift arrives then, stopping so violently that the metal makes a loud screeching noise. They step into the lift, Jongin letting the attendant know they’re going to the main lobby. They do not talk during the short ride, Kyungsoo silently following Jongin as they walk across the now less crowded entrance hall.  
  
Only when they’re reaching one of the fireplaces does Kyungsoo finally ask, “where are we going?”  
  
Jongin stays quiet, grabbing a handful of Floo Powder from a goblet nearby, “just follow what I say.” He takes one look at Kyungsoo and steps into the large fireplace, tossing the powder, “Jung’s Apothecary!”  
  
“Oh well,” Kyungsoo sighs, grabbing a handful of Floo Powder for himself and mimics Jongin’s actions.  
  
Engulfed in the familiar green flames, Kyungsoo does not have much time to react and soon enough, he’s in a slightly different looking fireplace. The room housing the fireplace is still obviously magical, apparent from a few typewriters typing away without anyone around other than a goblin at the corner watching their every movement. Perturbed, Kyungsoo hurries and catches up with Jongin who is already going into a different room.  
  
“Jongin, there you are!” an elderly witch greets his companion, obviously relieved to see him. She smiles thinly once she spots Kyungsoo, “ah, who is this?”  
  
Jongin clucks, annoyed by the waste of time, “Kyungsoo, our new guy. Kyungsoo, this is Madam Jung, owner of this place.” Kyungsoo barely manages to end his greetings when Jongin continues again. “So is there anymore news on the beast?”  
  
“Yes,” she exhales, rubbing her temple. “A teenage boy has fallen victim this time. It happened yesterday evening, Jongin. The boy was strolling along the lake when it happened.”  
  
Jongin shakes his head, irritated by the situation, “that beast needs to be dealt with quickly. I spoke to the Minister early this morning but he still insists on it being something non-magic related; says he needs more proof. I can’t believe it, does he want more victims?”  
  
“That fool!” Madam Jung cries, mirroring Jongin’s frustration,“this happened in Japan too recently, hasn’t he been reading the news?”  
  
Kyungsoo who has been silently listening to the two perks up at the mention of Japan. He remembers reading an article from last week’s Maejig Ilbo about a beast going rampant in Japanese waters, killing two men. The muggles authority thought it was a shark that attacked the fishermen but Japan’s Ministry of Magic of course knows otherwise.  
  
“Hang on, are you talking about the Kappa, Madam Jung?” interrupts Kyungsoo, waiting until she nods her head before turning his attention to Jongin. “Do you think this is the same beast?”  
  
Jongin hums, finally sitting down at the chair initially offered by Madam Jung. “It is very likely. Not exactly the same one but a Kappa nonetheless. I suspect someone or a syndicate has been breeding these creatures and then releasing them into the wild to strike terror into muggles specifically.”  
  
Kyungsoo sighs, the Japanese authorities has a similar suspicion. The article in Maejig Ilbo didn’t mention anything of the sort however, their information limited to the number of victims and Kappa being the beast involved. Kyungsoo, at the prospect of working in the Department of International Magical Cooperation (or the D.I.M.C. apparently) had thankfully subscribed to Japan’s Daily Mahō, delivered punctually every day by a Scops owl.  
  
In the Japanese article, aside from mentions of the victim and the Kappa, there was also an official statement from a Ministry spokesperson relating to exactly what Jongin suspected, that this is the works of a syndicate.  
  
Kyungsoo exhales, lamenting why he couldn’t just deal with the Japanese back at the office, exchange letters or talking with them via Floo. He guesses having an unconventional boss like Jongin may crush all his expectations of working at the Ministry.  
  
“Thank you then Madam Jung for the information and also for allowing us to use your Floo. We’ll head to the lake now to investigate,” declares Jongin, standing up once more and gesturing for Kyungsoo to follow him out. They’re back at the room they first arrived at, the goblin now no longer where he was. Looking around properly this time, Kyungsoo realises that this must be the back of the apothecary and where they were before must have been Madam Jung’s office.  
  
“Let’s apparate from here,” Jongin instructs, once he is sure that no people, muggles specifically, are around.  
  
“Wait hold on, which lake are we talking about?” Kyungsoo asks, anxious about having to apparate once more, moreover he doesn’t want to get lost either.  
  
Jongin clucks for the second time that day, shaking his head. “Don't worry about it,” and then he grabs hold of Kyungsoo’s arm and suddenly everything goes black.  
  
The next thing he knows, he’s in a forest, dried leaves covering the soil. The trees are tall and the only sound he can hear is birds chirping.  
  
“ _Homenum Revelio.”_  
  
There doesn’t seem to be anybody else around but Jongin meticulously confirms it. Kyungsoo didn't even realise that Jongin has let go of his arm and is now holding his wand. Walking presumably towards the lake’s direction, Jongin signals for him to follow with yet another come hither gesture.  
  
Kyungsoo curses under his breath. This definitely isn’t the first day at work he expected to have. He’s trekking in the forest in a suit, stomach still woozy from the side-along apparition and of course the pretty cherry on top: the possibility of encountering a dangerous Kappa and whoever is letting them out into the wilderness.  
  
But then again, it's still better than making countless cups of coffee and tea for the other employees, the voice inside his head says.  
  
“Did you just finish school?”  
  
The question is definitely unexpected but there is still no lake in sight so perhaps Jongin is just breaking the ice.  
  
“Yes, finished my N.E.W.T.s last year. Applied for this job, went for the interview and here I am.”  
  
“Hm, I don’t remember interviewing you,” Jongin mutters quietly but loud enough for Kyungsoo to hear it.  
  
_I don’t remember you either,_ Kyungsoo wants to say but it won’t get them anywhere unless miraculously there’s a Pensieve somewhere nearby.  
  
“Do you have any idea who is the mastermind behind this and what could be their motive?” he opts to ask instead.  
  
Jongin slows down, levitating a fallen tree branch out of the way before answering “I don’t. That’s a good question, but one only the Aurors could have an answer to. As I said earlier, the Minister probably thinks this is the work of a mere crocodile, involving the Aurors is the last thing on his mind.”  
  
He continues to grumble something under his breath, most likely cursing out the Minister. Kyungsoo thinks he hears _idiot_ somewhere in that rant.  
  
They’ve been walking for close to ten minutes now, their conversation continuing after Jongin finishes his rant. It turns out that his initial guess was wrong. Jongin is actually _five_ years older than him.  
  
“I can’t believe you don’t remember me,” Jongin says, slightly affronted. “I was very popular back then! If I wasn’t the captain of my Quidditch team, I would’ve been a Head Boy!”  
  
Kyungsoo chuckles, the sound loud in the otherwise quiet forest. “I wasn’t really into Quidditch back then. Or now even. But regardless of that, perhaps you’re only popular amongst the older students? After all, I was still in my second year at the time.”  
  
Jongin pouts, very uncharacteristic of him Kyungsoo might think but he doesn’t actually know the guy very well yet. _Maybe he is actually like that._  
  
“I’ll try to find old photos of me, see if that’ll jog your memories,” says Jongin, grinning at him.  
  
Kyungsoo looks away quickly, cheeks strangely warming but nods in agreement.  
  
At long last, Kyungsoo sees a glint up ahead, the sunlight reflecting on the calm surface of the lake. They’re still not close but Kyungsoo can already tell that the lake is definitely very large. Putting himself in the shoes of the culprit: if he had to keep a wild beast such as a Kappa, he would pick this lake too.  
  
Jongin slows down his pace, Kyungsoo automatically following. There are people nearby, about four of them. Squinting his eyes to see clearly, Kyungsoo realises they are the muggle version of Aurors. ‘Police’ he thinks they’re called.  
  
He moves his gaze away to Jongin, intent on telling him this but finds that Jongin is already looking at him.  
  
“If you looked at me like that I’d think you were glaring at me,” he teases. “But your eyesight is not good, is it?”  
  
In reply, Kyungsoo actually glares back. “It isn’t, don’t tease.”  
  
“Alright, alright,” Jongin laughs, the sound melodious to Kyungsoo’s ears, “but you looked cute.”  
  
This time he thinks his ears may have turned red for sure. However, he can't make another remark because suddenly there was a scream coming from the vicinity of the lake, jolting both him and Jongin into action.  
  
It seemed to be coming from one of the muggles, Kyungsoo can’t be sure, but as they run closer he could see that there is some splashing in the previously calm surface. Kyungsoo curses. He’s coming face to face with the Kappa after all, what an exciting first day at work.  
  
By the time they reached the edge of the lake, the muggles have already fled. That is good of course, considering Jongin is already casting some unfamiliar spells and aiming them at the creature.  
  
Kyungsoo takes out his wand; ready to help when the Kappa jumps over the water surface not too far from where they’re stood. Green scales all over its body and the hollow atop of its head visible before it splashes back into the depth of the water, disappearing once more.  
  
“Darn it!” Jongin exclaims, frustratedly running his fingers through his hair. “We missed it. But that’s definitely a Kappa right, Kyungsoo?”  
  
Still a bit shocked, Kyungsoo only manages to nod. He hopes it isn’t obvious.  
  
“Are you okay?” There’s a frown marring Jongin’s forehead as he asks.  
  
“Just surprised,” he says, voice thankfully steady. “But yes, definitely a Kappa. I don't need to get an Outstanding in Care of Magical Creatures to know that. What should we do now?”  
  
Jongin looks a bit puzzled then but recovers quickly. “I say we should get back to the Ministry and report our findings to the Minister. He can’t deny this any longer now that we’ve witnessed it ourselves.”  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo has never met the Minister of Magic in person but has definitely seen his face many times, almost daily in fact, in Maejig Ilbo. He has also seen a few articles on the Minister in the Japanese Daily Mahō, from whenever he makes an official visit to Japan.  
  
That will not change today, it seems. Upon apparating at Jung’s Apothecary and immediately using the Floo back to the Ministry, Jongin instructed Kyungsoo to just “wait outside until I call you in.”  
  
That was close to ten minutes ago and now the large wooden doors are already opening, Jongin appearing from behind them seconds later. He still looks pretty agitated but much less so compared to hours earlier.  
  
“Good news?”  
  
“I guess so. He finally believes me now at least,” Jongin shrugs, taking the empty seat next to Kyungsoo, their thighs almost touching, “but he doesn't have any definite plans yet.”  
  
Kyungsoo shifts in his seat, feeling warm in his suit. “Can’t we get the Japanese’s help? Last I read in the papers was that they’ve gotten a lead in the case. There wasn’t much information besides that though.”  
  
“I thought about that too. I’ve raised it with the Minister,” Jongin states, “we’ll see what instructions he gives. Sooner rather than later I hope.”  
  
Kyungsoo nods and stands up, the heat is suddenly getting a bit unbearable. He takes off his suit jacket, carefully folding it and draping it over his right forearm.  
  
“Should we go back to the office?” he suggests, looking at Jongin who was already staring up at him.  
  
“Huh? Oh yeah, let’s go,” embarrassed, Jongin stands up too, scratching the back of his neck. “I’ve yet to introduce you to the rest of the team as well. They are all occupied with a different case today which is why they couldn’t join us.”  
  
“I see,” Kyungsoo whispers, following behind Jongin who has started to walk ahead, waving at the middle-aged secretary outside the Minister’s office.  
  
He only manages to catch up with the man by the time they reach the lift, the door opening just as Kyungsoo stops next to Jongin who was already waiting.  
  
“Oh hey Jongin,” somebody says as they enter the lift, “what’s up? Going to level 10 as well are you?”  
  
Kyungsoo only manages to see a glimpse of a tall man before he turns around to face the door. Jongin is standing behind him, next to the man.  
  
“Hey Chanyeol,” he hears Jongin say, “nothing much has changed since the last time we met. That was yesterday in case you’ve forgotten.”  
  
“Well, who knows?” the man – Chanyeol, laughs, deep voice reverberating in the small compartment, “is this the new guy your department has been expecting?”  
  
Feeling eyes on him, Kyungsoo glances back, in time to see Jongin nod.  
  
“Yes. Kyungsoo, meet Chanyeol,” Jongin says, gesturing to the both of them alternatively, “Chanyeol, meet Kyungsoo.”  
  
“Hi Kyungsoo,” the greeting so enthusiastic it takes Kyungsoo slightly by surprise, “aren't you cute!”  
  
The greeting Kyungsoo was ready to return is immediately swallowed back at the unexpected compliment. Instead, he manages to mutter a soft thank you instead.  
  
It wasn’t sincere of course; he doesn’t like to be called cute.  
  
“You’re married, Chanyeol! For goodness’ sake,” Jongin immediately groans, elbowing the man before looking directly at Kyungsoo. “He’s married Kyungsoo, don’t fall for his charm.”  
  
Chanyeol only laughs, holding his ribs in mock pain at the same time. “It was just a compliment. There isn't always an agenda behind my compliments!”  
  
Jongin snorts and Kyungsoo could only chuckle awkwardly. Thankfully, they’ve finally arrived at their floor. Being the one at the front, Kyungsoo walks out quickly.  
  
As expected, Chanyeol too steps out of the lift, patting Jongin on the back, “Anyway, it’s great your new guy is here. I wish I could say the same for our department. Joonmyun is tearing his hair out as we speak.”  
  
They’re stood in the middle of the hallway, the two friends not making a move to continue walking. With no choice, Kyungsoo too has to stand by and listen to their conversation. He latches on the name Joonmyun for some reason, he’s sure he’s heard it before but he can’t think of where or when.  
  
“What’s the matter?” Jongin asks, brows furrowing a little.  
  
“We’re expecting a new employee too but he hasn’t showed up yet,” Chanyeol starts, eyeing Kyungsoo up and down thoughtfully, “and to top it off, I’ve just received a memo from Joonmyun. The Minister is asking us to contact the Japanese Ministry of Magic as soon as possible. A case related to yours I believe?”  
  
Jongin brightens at the statement, nodding enthusiastically. Before he could say anything however, Chanyeol pipes up again. “Say Kyungsoo, you’re dressed up pretty smartly. It’s not something I would wear if I was in Jongin’s department, even if it was my first day.”  
  
A thought strikes Kyungsoo as he feels blood rushing from his face. Jongin too seems to have frozen, eyes wide as he turns to face Kyungsoo.  
  
“You’re the new guy for D.I.M.C.?” he probes but it is clear what answer he is expecting.  
  
“You’re not in D.I.M.C.?” Kyungsoo questions back, everything now making sense to him.  
  
The sound of laughter breaks their reverie, Chanyeol is already red in the face and holding his stomach. “Oh my goodness, this is hilarious!”  
  
Kyungsoo lets his eyes linger between Chanyeol and Jongin, the former still cackling whilst Jongin, who is neither his boss nor his colleague apparently, hides his face in his palm.  
  
After what feels like an eternity, they’re interrupted by the sounds of footstep approaching, a wizard walking towards them. He doesn’t appear much older than any of them but the frown on his face make it look like so.  
  
Kyungsoo straightens up immediately upon recognizing the man. The man is Joonmyun, one of the people who interviewed him. This is also the man who is actually his boss.  
  
“What are you doing over here Chanyeol?” Joonmyun says once he comes within a hearing distance, “hello Jongin, I hope you are well.”  
  
Jongin nods, opening his mouth to say something but is interrupted by Chanyeol, who appears to be moments away from bursting into another bouts of laughter. “Joonmyun, you won’t believe what happened.”  
  
Joonmyun quirks an eyebrow, glancing between Jongin and Chanyeol. Kyungsoo remains unnoticed for the moment, an occurrence for which he is thankful.  
  
“Explain,” Joonmyun motions to Jongin, choosing the obvious option.  
  
Jongin sighs, taking a deep breath before telling Joonmyun everything.  
  
  
  
“It wasn’t a total loss if I think about it really, Kyungsoo. It was only for half a day, right? And now we’re actually officially involved in the case. You simply made a head start.”  
  
Kyungsoo rubs his temple, Chanyeol hasn’t stopped talking about the misunderstanding since they found out about it. Granted it’s only been two days but Kyungsoo wishes to forget everything about it already. It’s not a first day story he’ll proudly tell everyone for sure.  
  
After Jongin had finished explaining to Joonmyun, emphasizing a number of times that it wasn’t Kyungsoo’s fault at all, Joonmyun only laughed good naturedly, saying he wasn’t surprised that Jongin would misunderstand in all his haste to investigate the case.  
  
Jongin had chuckled awkwardly then, looking apologetically at Kyungsoo.  
  
Acknowledging Kyungsoo properly, Joonmyun then introduced himself as the Head of Department of International Magical Cooperation _a.k.a his boss_ , not that he said that out loud, and proceeded to introduce Jongin formally as a member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.  
  
Kyungsoo has never felt so dumb before.  
  
Remembering the issue at hand though, Joonmyun pats Jongin’s back and immediately ordered both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo to follow him back to the office.  
  
Kyungsoo mostly focused on work from then on though his thoughts still stray towards Jongin at times. The D.I.M.C. managed to get in touch with the relevant authorities from Japan’s Ministry of Magic who will assist in the case involving the Kappa.  
  
Chanyeol, whose desk is right next to his, is now muttering something about the Quidditch League. Without hesitation, Kyungsoo tunes him out.  
  
He went to the lake again the day before when he was tasked along with Chanyeol to escort the Japanese authorities to the site. There hasn’t been any new victims thankfully, although the Muggles are now more involved, which makes things a bit difficult.  
  
Witnessing a few grown men waving a wooden stick in the middle of the forest must have been a weird sight indeed. Those men were just putting up charms around the place of course.  
  
There was no sight of Jongin the whole time he was there. The fact that Kyungsoo feels disappointed puzzles him more than his attempts at figuring out the reason for Jongin's absence. His colleagues were there however. After ensuring that the Japanese are settled down in their camps at the forest by the lake, Chanyeol had introduced Kyungsoo to two other members of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures - Minseok and Sehun.  
  
It was clear to Kyungsoo that both of them have heard about the misunderstanding. Minseok, who Kyungsoo immediately took a liking to, acted otherwise whilst Sehun, coerced by Chanyeol, teased him about it. He was grateful then when Joonmyun summoned them back to the office.  
  
When Kyungsoo purposely offered to drop off some papers to Jongin’s department that afternoon after they got back to the Ministry, none of his colleagues questioned him. Chanyeol did raise an eyebrow when he noticed the solemn look on his face when he returned however.  
  
“So what do you think Kyungsoo? Any chance we can host the next Quidditch World Cup?”  
  
Breaking out of his reverie, Kyungsoo turns to face Chanyeol, blinking rapidly. “What?”  
  
Chanyeol groans in response. “Never mind. Is it just me and Jongin who are interested in Quidditch around here?”  
  
As if on cue, a familiar voice quips from behind them. “Did I hear my name?”  
  
Only due to a great deal of self-respect, Kyungsoo doesn’t swivel around in his chair with a speed that could put the Snitch to shame. Instead, he finishes whatever he was writing on the parchment - a letter to one Mr Brown of Britain’s Ministry of Magic. By the time he was done, Jongin and Chanyeol had exchanged pleasantries.  
  
“Hi Jongin,” he says, slowly turning to face the newcomer, “how are you?”  
  
Without even hearing the reply, Kyungsoo can already guess the answer is not what he’d like to hear. Jongin looks even more tired than he remembered, there are bags beneath his eyes and worst of all, there is a cut on his left cheek, no longer than a baby’s thumb and not a day old Kyungsoo guesses.  
  
The concern must have been obvious on his face as Jongin shakes his head, waving his hands frantically. “No, no don’t worry about me. It’s just a minor cut. In fact the Healer said it’ll be as good as new by next week.”  
  
Kyungsoo wanted to say more but Jongin is beaming at him, happy for whatever reason. It soothes him, a little at least. He’s glad too that he couldn’t actually say anything more. Expressing his worries, especially in front of Chanyeol no less, seems a bit weird. He couldn’t help it however.  
  
“What happened though?” Chanyeol asks, voicing out the question everyone present in the office including their colleagues who were subtly listening was thinking.  
  
Jongin sighs, running a hand through his hair, the sleeves of his shirt accidentally brushing the cut on his cheek. Wincing, he begins to relay the story, “I was at the camp in the forest last night along with some of our Aurors and the Japanese ones too. We were in the shadows, staking out and waiting for the culprit to appear. We didn’t think anyone would show up really because they probably would’ve heard that the Ministry is already on the case. But it seems they’re not the brightest bunch.”  
  
Jongin chuckles, glancing at Kyungsoo who smiles in return.  
  
“At almost one o’clock at night, two men appeared on the other side of the lake. They threw something into the waters but nothing happened at first. The Head Auror hasn’t given any instruction at that time. Anti-Apparition charms had been cast around the area so there was no way the men could escape easily.”  
  
He pauses to catch his breath, Chanyeol pulling an empty chair near him closer to where they’re sitting for Jongin, who takes it gratefully.  
  
“The lake remained calm even after a few minutes, some of the Aurors were getting restless. But then there was some splashing in the water, much like what we saw Kyungsoo,” Jongin prods at him, patting his thigh unconsciously. “And that’s when we got into action. The Aurors went on to apprehend the suspects whilst Sehun and I went to capture the Kappa.”  
  
“Is that why you’re hurt?” Kyungsoo chimes, the hand that is still on his thigh making his stomach feel woozy.  
  
Jongin nods and laughs awkwardly then, either because of his admission or the sudden realisation of where his hand was resting.  
  
“But you managed to capture it right?” Chanyeol was thankfully, only focused on Jongin’s tale.  
  
“That one yes, we did.”  
  
“What do you mean that one?” Chanyeol squeaks, eyes widening in shock, “there’s more?”  
  
“I’m afraid so. But only just one more, which brings us to the reason why I’m here,” Jongin says, back straightening up in his seat. “The translator the Japanese brought with them is currently indisposed. One of the spells from the culprits had hit him and he is now at the hospital, unfortunately.”  
  
It dawns on Kyungsoo then. “I can help if you need a new translator.”  
  
“Thank you. I’ve spoken to Joonmyun already and he has also instructed you to help,” Jongin smiles at Kyungsoo, eyes crinkling on the side before turning to face Chanyeol. “Please don’t say I stole your colleague this time.”  
  
  
  
It turned out that Kyungsoo wasn’t actually needed yet, as Jongin had explained later. They were planning on staking out at the site again that night. The Aurors had interrogated the suspects who turned out to be in the same syndicate that was causing a similar terror in Japan. They were told that Kappas are weaker at night. This was also confirmed by Jongin’s department.  
  
Which is why Kyungsoo was now waiting in his own living room, dressed comfortably for a night out suitable for capturing Kappas, _like normal people do._ Jongin had insisted he pick Kyungsoo up rather than meeting at the Ministry or apparating straight to the vicinity of the lake.  
  
_“The sounds of people apparating may startle the Kappa”_ had been his justification. _“Going to the Ministry first is just too many detours.”_  
  
Exactly an hour before midnight, there is a soft knock on his door. _Punctual,_ Kyungsoo thinks.  
  
“Hi Jongin,” he greets as soon as he opens the door, “ready to go?”  
  
Jongin is dressed similarly, in dark sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt. He smiles back. “Yes, let’s go.”  
  
They walk together to the muggle _subway station_ as Jongin calls it where a Portkey has apparently been set for the two of them. Kyungsoo had almost insisted on turning back and using the Floo from the Ministry instead when Jongin first mentioned it. If he disliked apparating, he downright despised travelling by Portkey. But Jongin was excitedly telling him how glad he was that his application was authorised pretty swiftly, how he applied as soon as he found out where Kyungsoo lived, so Kyungsoo begrudgingly followed along.  
  
It was close to a twenty minutes walk which they spend talking, some of it about work but mostly their school days. Jongin still slighted by the fact Kyungsoo doesn’t remember him. Kyungsoo of course doesn’t miss the chance to suggest perhaps he just wasn’t popular enough.  
  
Their topics of conversation is light but of course, the case never leaves their minds.  
  
“What will you do with the Kappas once they’re both captured?” Kyungsoo questions. He has been wondering about it all day.  
  
“We’ll give them to Japan’s Ministry. They’ll release the Kappas back into the Japanese waters where they belong. It’ll be controlled of course,” Jongin replies, leading Kyungsoo, one hand resting on his back, to a small room as they arrive at the station.  
  
It’s cramped and dark. Kyungsoo squints his eyes and sees a couple of brooms, a mop and a bucket in one corner.  
  
He hears Jongin chuckles, his warm breath fanning on Kyungsoo’s skin. “Don’t worry, those aren’t the Portkey.”  
  
He then points to somewhere behind Kyungsoo, who briefly turns around to see a key hanging on the wall.  
  
“Three minutes until eleven-thirty, we’re right on time,” Jongin continues, a small smile on his face.  
  
Twenty seconds pass but feel like an eternity to Kyungsoo as both of them say nothing. Kyungsoo shuffles on his feet, unsure if he should suggest stepping out of the small room first but the possibility of them missing their cue is not something he wants to inconvenience Jongin with either.  
  
“So Kyungsoo, I was thinking,” Jongin finally breaks the silence, voice almost a whisper as if worried anyone walking outside could hear them. “I mean this may be too soon since we’ve only met twice, but do you think that once this case is over, would you like to maybe have dinner with me?”  
  
The question startles Kyungsoo more than the sounds of a train approaching. To say it was unexpected is not exactly correct because anyone who has seen their interactions, except for Chanyeol maybe, could tell that there is something there. It’s just the timing that’s probably not right.  
  
Even so, Kyungsoo doesn’t need to think twice to come up with an answer, smiling as he says, “sure.”  
  
Jongin beams back, their gazes meeting momentarily before something catches his eye. “Oh look it’s time.”  
  
They both reach out at the same time to touch the key, Kyungsoo taking a deep breath. Within seconds, he feels the pull, the nausea hitting immediately. He feels himself falling and then his back hits the ground.  
  
“Are you okay?” The concern apparent in Jongin’s voice.  
  
Kyungsoo nods, taking the hand offered by Jongin. “Thanks.”  
  
It’s dark, the moon only a quarter full. He sees Jongin taking out his wand.  
  
“ _Lumos.”_  
  
Kyungsoo does the same thing, the lights coming out from their wands illuminating the area better. Now Kyungsoo can see that they’ve landed at the clearing quite a bit away from the lake but not too far away either.  
  
“Let’s go.”  
  
Jongin leads the way, Kyungsoo following cautiously behind. They know not to make too much noise, much less converse. Although two men were already apprehended the night before, there is no confirmation that there aren’t more of them.  
  
They come upon the campsite where Kyungsoo can see Sehun and Minseok already sitting on a large tree branch, deep in discussion. A few feet away are a couple of Japanese Aurors whom Kyungsoo remembers talking to the day before.  
  
“Hey, any updates?” Jongin greets, grabbing his colleagues’ attentions.  
  
“Nothing,” Sehun shakes his head, smirking when he spots Kyungsoo, “but I see you’ve brought our translator.”  
  
Minseok snorts. Kyungsoo doesn’t need to be able to see Jongin to guess he must be rolling his eyes. “Yes, as requested by Takeshi and approved by Joonmyun in case you’ve forgotten.”  
  
Most likely hearing his name mentioned, Takeshi, one of the Japanese Aurors walked over to their group, requesting Kyungsoo’s audience.  
  
It’s then a flurry of words, Kyungsoo having to translate the discussion between the two nation’s Aurors. In the corner of his eyes, he could see Jongin’s team already positioned not far from the lake’s bank, waiting for the second Kappa to appear.  
  
Once the discussion is over and his services are no longer needed, he walks over to Jongin who is crouching down by the bushes, Minseok and Sehun slightly farther away.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“Oh hey,” he says, gesturing for Kyungsoo to settle next to him. “Are you done with them?”  
  
Kyungsoo hums, crouching down besides Jongin, though he thinks he wouldn’t last long staying in this position. His thighs are only meant for sitting comfortably in an office chair it seems.  
  
“They suspect there might be more of those men showing up like last night. It seems the Aurors still have a lot to do.”  
  
“That’s true,” Jongin sighs, gazing thoughtfully towards the lake. “We’ll be done here once we capture the Kappa.”  
  
They don’t talk after that, only the sound of crickets accompanying them. Kyungsoo was on the verge of falling asleep when he feels Jongin nudging at his side, pointing towards the lake.  
  
There are movements in the water, he sees Sehun and Minseok are already holding on to their wands tightly. Soon after, the splashing comes. Kyungsoo could barely react before Jongin stands up, immediately running towards the lake.  
  
Kyungsoo too rises but remains in the shadows, contemplating whether he should help. There must be a protocol on capturing a wild beast such as the Kappa and Kyungsoo doesn’t want to use just any random spell fearing it may kill the creature instead.  
  
But it doesn’t seem that any help is needed, the Kappa although still splashing violently and jumping over the water looks to be losing the fight. Jongin, Sehun, and Minseok are all half submerged in the lake, only the top part of their bodies visible.  
  
Kyungsoo walks closer, wanting to see clearly. The Kappa is now barely moving but still alive, levitating a few inches above the water surface with Minseok’s wand pointed at it. Jongin looks exhausted but he smiles when he spots Kyungsoo. It doesn’t last long however. Something catches his eye and Kyungsoo hears Jongin scream his name at the same time he hears somebody shouts _Sectumsempra._  
  
The force of the spell throws him back, landing on the ground close to the bank. He feels the blood oozing from his right arm where the spell hit. He feels lightheaded, he thinks he sees Jongin hovering over him. There are people shouting in the background along with sounds of spells being casted. He coughs and his vision goes black.  
  
  
  
He hears murmurings. His eyes are heavy and he can’t feel his fingers. The smell hits his senses first, the hospital so very uniquely familiar.  
  
“So they’ve left already?” he hears someone say. Jongin.  
  
A hum, not enough for Kyungsoo to be able to discern from the voice. “They’ve brought the Kappas too.” _Oh._ Chanyeol.  
  
He opens his eyes slowly then, blinking rapidly at the bright lights. He sees Jongin and Chanyeol standing by the door, Chanyeol appears to be leaving. They haven’t noticed him yet. Kyungsoo glances to his right, his arms and fingers are still intact. He sighs in relief. His fingers were just numb then.  
  
He can't find his voice, his throat sore. He manages to huff out a groan, though by then Chanyeol had already left. Jongin perks up at the sound, rushing to Kyungsoo’s side as soon as he sees that Kyungsoo is awake.  
  
“Hey,” he says softly, gripping onto Kyungsoo’s wrist, “how are you feeling?”  
  
“Not bad,” Kyungsoo croaks out.  
  
Jongin then hurries to grab a glass of water from the side table, offering it to Kyungsoo who gulps it down slowly. Jongin waits patiently, looking at him with concern. Only once Kyungsoo appears to have found his voice does he speak. “Does it hurt anywhere?”  
  
“I couldn’t feel my fingers earlier,” Kyungsoo answers, lifting up his hand and wiggling his fingers in front of Jongin. “I thought I lost my arm.”  
  
Jongin chuckles, the sound soothing. It seems like forever since the last time he heard it.  
  
“How long was I out?”  
  
“Eleven hours.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“We got you to the hospital as soon as we could. The Healer stopped the bleeding pretty quickly. The gash has been stitched closed too,” Jongin narrates, looking at Kyungsoo pointedly, “you passed out initially but she said you just continued to sleep.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Slept well?”  
  
Kyungsoo chuckles, sitting up on the bed. “Don’t tease, but yes I think I did. What happened last night?”  
  
Jongin appears thoughtful then, hand still holding on to Kyungsoo’s wrist. “We managed to capture the Kappa, you saw that. And that’s when the man attacked you. It was only just him thankfully, the Aurors managed to disarm him pretty quickly. I believe they’re interrogating the man as we speak.”  
  
“The case is not closed yet for them then?”  
  
Jongin shrugs, “It seems so.”  
  
“But for us?”  
  
“Officially closed,” Jongin responds confidently, smirking once he figures out what Kyungsoo is thinking.  
  
“Pick me up tomorrow night?”


End file.
